


In each age

by BestDeadFriendsForever, PiedPiperSpectre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, De-Aged Jim, Dom/sub Undertones, I SHIT YOU NOT, I'll add more as they apply, It gets bad later on, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pining, Top/bottom but it switches, Underage? Not really. Jim is 19 for part of it, based off a rp I did, kid!Kirk, rather quick build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiedPiperSpectre/pseuds/PiedPiperSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets de-aged in a freak accident. Spock falls in love again with the country boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In each age

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't through beta, so I apologize if there are any misspelled words or improper grammar. I endeavor to fix it right away. :) LLAP

(Kirk gets deaged in an accident. He's around seven)

Jim smiled up at the people staring down at him. He was practically drowning in the gold and black shirts that were swathed around him. He got up and bunched the fabric in his hands to get it away from his feet so he could get around.  
He went to crawl onto a chair so he could press all the shining buttons he saw there but he was suddenly being pulled away. He turned to pout at the brown haired man who was looking at him sternly as he held onto Jim's shirt.  
"Lemme go!" Jim yanked his shirt away and stumbled to fall on his butt. He crawled into the chair and everyone's eyes went wide as he surveyed his surroundings from his new vantage point. He grinned at what he saw, everyone was looking at him in a sort of awe and it made his chest feel fuzzy. It almost seemed familiar but when he tried to think of where another man came over and looked down at him. He had pointed ears and a blue shirt on.

"What?"

"I believe you will be ineffective in trying to move in such a large piece of clothing. " He says courtly. "Do you wish me to replicate one of your size?"

He nodded slowly after taking a moment to think on it. He didn't know who this was or if he could be trusted.  
"This is too big. Imma fall if I try to walk   
awound too much." He said with a childish lisp. He settled into the chair and crossed his arms with a smile. He liked being in this chair, it made him feel important. It was familiar somehow but he couldn't think of from where.

"If you would follow me capt-Kirk-Jim. Jim. The replicators are not on the deck. " Spock moved to the lifts, hands clasped behind his back. He new this mission would be strange, even with Enterprise standards. He never thought he would see his captain de-aged. It was very strange.

Jim slid down from the chair and he started after the other man, he felt like he could trust him but he couldn't figure out why, but he kept tripping up on the shirt no matter how much he bunched the fabric in his hands. He tripped and hit his nose against the wall of the turbolift. His eyes welled up and he put a hand over his face, whimpering pitifully. He looked up at the other as he tried to blink tears away from his eyes. He wasn't gonna cry.

"Are you alright Jim?" Spock asks, squatting to be at Jim's pouting level. "I believe you may have hurt your nose in the encounter with the turbolift. Would you require a pain hypo?" Spock asks, overly concerned for his very young friend.

Jim sniffed and wiped his nose. "No," He said adamantly but he continued to rub at his nose tenderly. He didn't want to look like a big baby in front of this new person. "Where's Mama?" He asked and furrowed his brow. His mother wouldn't leave him alone on a ship full of strangers. She'd never have taken him on a ship at all after what'd happened to his father.

"Stand and I can take you to the medical bay. Your mother is currently busy, but she has left me in charge of you. I am a good friend of Widona Kirk. My name is Spock. " he straightened up, looking coolly at small James. "I'm sure your nose will be alright, Jim. "

"Okay." Jim said and he rubbed at his nose again. "It doesn't hurt though." He said quickly and swiped away the beginnings of what had been tears. "I'm tough so it didn't hurt." He said but insecurity won out over bravado and he offered Spock his small hand.

Spock fought the urge to smile at the young officer. Children had a soft spot in his hardened heart. "Would you like to go to a holo-deck?" He asks, leading him to the deck. "We could play a game? Prove you're even tougher?" Spock could feel his ears tingling green with blush.

"I need different clothes." Him looked down at the shirt he was practically drowning in. "'S too big on me." He said and gave Spock a look as if he thought his first officer as an idiot.

Spock nodded. "I agree. Follow me to the replicator please. " Spock leads Jim to his quarters, entering the code. It hissed open. "Come in, Jim. " He says, walking over to the replicator.

“I'm not humgwy,” Jim said, skating his head. He went over and scrambled up onto his bed and that's when he laid eyes on it; his model of the Enterprise. He grinned and crawled over his nightstand to play with it.

“Very well.” Spock talked in the code for a smaller officer uniform. The replicator whirred and dinged. He handed Kirk the smaller uniform, happily playing with the model ship. “That is the star ship Enterprise, naval construction contract 1701. The exact model we are currently on.” Spock said. “Do change, Jim.”

Nodding, James reluctantly set the model down. He pulled off the huge shirt before replacing them with the smaller version that fit. He smiled at Spock before he went back to playing. “Now what?”

Spock tilted his head. “Earlier I suggested we go to a holodeck and choose a simulation. Would you like that?” Spock perched on the edge of a chair, back rigid like a pole. “Unless you wish to remain in your quarters and find amusement with these models?”

“Can I go and look at the stars?” he asked as he felt a vague memory of the Observation Deck come into his mind.

Spock stood, nodding slightly. “Of course, that is the Observation Deck.” he led Jim out of the room.“This way.” once inside the lifts, Spock asked, “would you like me to teach you some of the systems?”

Jim nodded vigorously. “YeAh!” he said excitedly, a smile lighting up his whole face.

Spock was reminded of the openness of humans, especially younger ones. He fought his bubbling emotion to smile.  
They walked into the deck, lights low in order to better observe the stars.  
“Do you see that blue giant? That is the P’tek system. It has many class M planets, meaning that can sustain life.” Spock pointed to a large blue star. “One of the planet's in the system is always night, making some of its life forms iridescent.”

Jim's eyes widened and he smiled even bigger, if that was possible. “Cool…” he whispered in awed reverence, clinging on to Spock’s every word. He listened intently as Spock explained everything.

Spock looked briefly over at Jim, heart fluttering in his side. The marvel in Jim's eyes was such a pleasant thing to see. He paused. “Now, can you repeat any of what I just told you?” Spock asked, eyes soft on the smaller one.

Jim pointed to the planet Spock had first informed him about. “That one can have people live on it.” Then he points to the next one. “It's always night time there on that one so the things glow in the dark. Like the stars Momma stuck to my ceiling.”

Spock smiled in earnest, his mental wall falling briefly. “Well done, Jim. Tell me about your home. About…. Idaho?” Spock sits on one of the Observation recliners. “Then I can tell you about my planet if you wish.”

Stars lazily drifted past the viewports, they were only traveling at warp two. What happened to Jim wouldn't be fixed by wasting Dilithium.

“Iowa,” Jim said sternly as if it were offensive for Spock to think he was from Idaho. “It's green. Lots of open space without much to look at or do “ he settled down on the deck as he watched the stars. “Where’re you from?” Jim asked and glanced at Spock before looking again at the space ahead of the Enterprise.

“Iowa,” Spock repeated. “Sounds pleasant.” Spock studied the systems able to view. “I am from the planet Vulcan. It is dry and very warm, we have beautiful architecture and two suns that dance around the planet. They give off brilliant light when they set. Do you have any inquiries about my home planet, Jim?”

“Why does it have two suns?” he asked curiously. “Is it just to make it hot? Or is it something else?” Jim was ever so curious about anything he could get Spock to talk about.

“The suns are there because that is where they were born. We are simply inhabiting the planet,” Spock said matter of factly. “However, it does warm the planet substantially. Our cousin planet, Andoria has an orbit too far away from any star to get sufficient heat. Andorians live mostly underground.” he looked at Jim.  
“What else do you like about Earth?”

“I don't know. I always wanted to get away from it.” Jim shrugged as he stared out at the stars.”

Spock nodded. He often felt the same way, wanting to get away from Vulcan. “I too have been fascinated with stars since a young age.” he clicked on his communicator.  
“Spock to bridge. Any progress with re-aging the captain?”

“Doctor McCoy here, seems we've got a little more digging to do, if you could keep him occupied; that'd be great, Spock. McCoy out.”  
Jim listened and frowned intently.

Spock repressed a sigh. Children were nice, but he disliked having custody of them.

“Thank you doctor, Spock out.” he gave a small smile to Kirk. “Just a check up, do not worry.” he stood, walking over to a replicator.  
“Would you like something to eat or drink?” he asked, replicating himself a cup of Vulcan spice tea.

“That!” he said and pointed at what Spock had in his hand. “Looks good,” he said and itched his nose.

“Very well.” Spock replicated a second mug, walking over with both steaming mugs.“This is NAme Of Spice TEa. Be careful, it is warm.” he handed a cup to Jim.  
“At Vulcan, it is topped with foamed cream from sehlat and powdered Spice is added. The Spice enhances senses and empathic abilities. This tea is just flavored as such, it has no effects.”

Jim cradled his mug between his hands and breathed in the spicy scent. Much like cinnamon, but with an undertone like sand and dark plants with bitter skins.  
He smiled and took a tentative sip.

Spock watched as Jim sipped from the mug. Older Jim couldn't stand the taste of this particular tea. Doctor McCoy said their taste buds change as they age, whatever those are. Spock resituated on his recliner. “What do you wish to do now?”

“I want you to tell me all about where you are from.” he grinned brightly. “I wanna know everything one day.”

Spock was asked about his home planet many times, he was always reluctant to tell the prying minds. He was even reluctant telling Jim.

“I have already told you of Vulcan,” he pointed out. “What did I miss that you wanted to know?” Spock sipped his tea.  
“You will grow to be a smart man, Jim. You will travel the galaxy in search of the unknown.”

“Tell me what it is like to grow up there. What it is like to be from Vulcan.” Jim said, genuinely interested as to how Spock was raided. Just like older Jim.

Spock resigned to the bright eyes. He laid back, poised but a little more relaxed. Relaxed. Very un-Vulcanlike of him.  
“From a young age, we are schooled in the galaxy and our history. Science and history and math are widely taught. Art and music are saved for later years. The written language of Vulcan is very difficult to learn and takes many years to master. We are taught meditation when we first begin schooling. Poetry and more written things are completed by scholars and are more educated elders. The majority of our communication is spoken.” Spock paused to drink some of his tea. “Vulcan children play games, but the intent for each is greater knowledge and understanding.” he looked steadily at Jim.  
“You are much like a Vulcan child, in the way you are always looking for new things to study.”

Jim nodded and he wandered over, drink cradled between his hands as he clamored into Spock’s recliner with him. He was entranced with what Spock was saying. He leaned into Spock’s side and rested his head into Spock’s shoulder. “Tell me more.”

Spock shifted so Jim was more comfortable in the nook of his arm. Smiling lightly, he looked down at the blonde boy.  
“As a teen, I was brought to the temple T’Khasi to begin Kolinahr, the complete purging of emotion. That temple is also used for weddings.  
At that time I had been arranged for marriage since the age of six. On Vulcan, all marriages are prearranged. I was to marry a woman named T’Pring. She broke the engagement a few years ago, to marry a full Vulcan man. Also,” Spock paused. She had found out about Jim and Spock, their seemingly inseparable relationship. She had considered that cheating. Which was fine with Spock, he had no love for T’Pring. He had been in love with Jim for a long time; however he knew it wasn't mutual.  
“She loved him very much,” Spock finished.

Jim nodded slowly and he chewed his lip. “So she married him instead.” he said it as if he knew it as a fact and somewhere in the back of his mind he did. “But what will happen to you know?” he asked, wiggling about so he could look at Spock. “You don't have to marry her, so who are you gonna marry now?” he had always believed, because it was his mother's belief, that there was someone for everyone. But if T’Pring wasn't for Spock, there needed to be someone else. That was Jim's logic, anyway.  
Spock glanced at him. “I am to find a new mate.” he says slowly, helping Jim resituate himself. “Now? Well, I had someone in mind but I am certain the feeling is not mutual. If I do not meet anyone, I will live until Pon Farr. If not, I will die.” Spock neglected to go further into the private details of the mating ritual. He could read surface emotions coming off of Jim. “Yes. I no longer need T’Pring.”

“You can't know until you ask,” Jim said firmly as if he were lecturing Spock. He shifted so he sat in Spock’s lap, facing him.  
“You gotta go up to them and talk to 'em, show 'em that they're the best and your favorite.” he smiled brightly, fingers curled into the front of Spock’s uniform for balance.

Spock nodded. “Your logic is sound.” little did Jim know he was giving advice for himself. Or at least concerning himself.  
“The person I love does not care. Nor will they.” he extended his arms, watching Jim's eyes droop. Spock tugged Jim closer, resting the blonde head against his shoulder and supporting his lower back and at the back of his knees.  
“You require rest.” he said, standing and leaving the cups on a table. Spock would come back for them. He placed a feather light kiss on Jim's head as the lift brought them to the proper level.

Jim smiled at the kiss to his head as he curled into Spock’s chest. “Promise you'll tell them?” he asked and gave Spock’s shirt a squeeze. Jim buried his face in the Vulcan’s neck, not having realized how tired he was until Spock told him he needed to rest. He was half-asleep by the time they reached his quarters.

Spock nodded. “I will. One day, I will.” he affirmed. He smelled Kirk and his huskiness. He could feel Jim's little fingers curl into his shirt, imaging the older captain tugging him by the collar in a heated kiss Spock wished they could have shared. Spock walked them to his quarters, wary of leaving the boy alone. He laid Jim in his bed, laying next to him.

“Night,” he yawned sleepily and curled up. He felt like he needed a nice long nap.

“Sleep well, t’hy’la,” he breathed.

They slept for a few hours, Spock woke around 0320 and decided to dress and begin his day. This was normal for him, to begin shifts early and end them late. Being half Vulcan had its advantages, mainly not needing as much sustenance or rest as humans. 

He left his adequately warm quarters for the cool hallways of the ship. He replicated himself tea before going to a lab. 

Jim woke a few hours later and he stretched his arms. He was significantly taller now but not back to his original age. About nineteen years old. He looked around to the thankfully empty room, pulling off the stretched uniform for his regulated set. They were a little big but not horribly so. 

Spock’s padd beeped that there was movement in his quarters. He pressed the comm button.   
“Hello Jim. How are you?” he asked, setting down the micro-melding tool he was working with. “Jim, please acknowledge.”

Jim wandered over to the comm panel, clearing his throat before pressing the respond button.   
“I'm here Spock.” he said, voice an octave higher than his usual range. “I'm alright, just, uh, getting dressed.” he felt so awkward around his first officer. He'd retained his crush from then he was a little kid and when he was an adult and he was being a teenager about it. “I'll be on the bridge in a minute.”

“Affirmative. I am in lab B, working if you wish me to join you on the bridge--”

“No! No. It's fine. Keep working, Spock.”

“Very well. Spock out.” Spock released the call button, resuming his work. Jim sounded older. His heart fluttered, maybe he didn't need to be in this lab with a small collection of DNA and tools. Perhaps Jim had re-aged.   
No. Improbable.   
Spock tapped at the bioscan McCoy had sent him earlier, frowning. It made little sense. Sighing, Spock straightened. He needed to meditate; he had missed a few days and his emotional barrier was beginning to fail. 

Jim pulled on slightly large boots before he headed to the bridge. He noticed the looks he was getting from people and it was making him blush from the attention. He turned even redder when he stepped onto the bridge, hands folded behind his back. Everyone turned to look to him, even Spock who just stepped off the turbolift, padd in hand.   
He swallowed thickly. “As you were,” he mumbled before striding over to Spock’s station where the Vulcan had seated himself.   
Spock raised an eyebrow. The captain was no longer a child, but now an adolescent. There was maybe an eight year difference. He nodded at Kirk.   
“Greetings, captain.” he said slowly, setting down his padd and checking reports from the science unit. He could feel Jim's eyes and uneasiness.   
“Was your sleep adequate?” Spock asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Jim smiled awkwardly at Spock. “And how are you?” it felt too forced and he could feel his ears hunting as people turned to watch their exchange. He cleared his throat and the yeoman and other officers twittered and whispered behind their hands, as if he couldn't tell they were talking about him. 

Spock glanced up, noticing the red tinge on Jim's ears and face. “I am satisfactory, thank you. What is our course?” he asked, trying to divert the conversation to something they should actually talk about on duty.   
“Captain?” he repeated, the other man still staring.   
“Resume your positions,” he says to the people, conversation dying down. 

Jim finally snapped out. “Keep the course of exploration until new orders come in,” he said, practically quoting Starfleet regulation. “May I, uh, could we… might I have a word, mister Spock?” Jim swallows again. He needed to talk to Spock about the swirling emotions that are cropping up for his first officer. 

Spock finished what he was doing, standing.   
“Of course, Captain.” he says, nodding and walking with Kirk to the turbolift.   
“May I inquire as to the reason of me leaving the bridge?” he asked as they stepped off the lift and to Jim's quarters. 

Jim tapped his fingers nervously on his back, as he had folded his hands before. “Uh, well it's a, um, private matter?” he chewed his lip, mentally berated himself for the lame excuse. 

“Private matter, sir?” Spock inquired. “If it is private, should you be discussing it with me?” they step into Jim's room, cooler than Spock’s quarters.   
He looked steadily at Jim. “Is this about your health?”

“It's private as it should only be shared with you,” Jim said and twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. “I have to tell you something….it's uh. A bit embarrassing….”

Spock nodded. “I understand.” then he pauses. “Embarrassment is like guilt is it not?” he was not very familiar with all the emotions humans displayed. What could possibly embarrass the captain? Was he ill?   
Maybe, just maybe, Jim felt something for Spock. He immediately dismissed that notion. Impossible. Improbable. 

Jim shifted on his feet before he started pacing his chambers. He sighed heavily and ran both his hands through his hair, making it stands up at odd ends. “It's… it's difficult to explain, Spock. “ he said and chewed his lip nervously. “Uh… I uh, well I. Um, maybe I just….fuck it,” he stuttered and stumbled before he stopped pacing and looked over to Spock. He ran over and yanked Spock down for a particularly rough kiss. Jim fisted his hands in the shoulders of Spock’s shirt and he shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to deal with the reaction. 

Spock jumped at the contact, electricity pulsing through the connection. He place his hands on Jim's face, pulling him closer. This was exactly the kiss he had imagined earlier. Yesterday and many days before that. Human kisses were far sloppier than Vulcan’s controlled form of showing emotion. Spock broke the kiss, catching his breath before looking at Jim. 

“Jim,” Spock said, voice slightly wavering. “You do not understand how many days I have wished this.” his hands slide down to Jim's shirt. 

Kirk smiled and let his eyes open as he held onto Spock like it was the only thing anchoring him down to the deck of the ship. He let out a huff of laughter. “The same to you, Spock.” he let his hands slowly unclench, smoothing out Spock’s shirt so it wasn't rumpled. “I think I might love you,” he said quietly, shyly. He'd been an awkward teenager, like any other, especially around people that he had strong feelings for. 

Spock smiled slightly as Kirk flattened out his shirt. “Excellent,” he said, unsure how to react in this situation. He finally computed what Jim said.   
“Love is a very powerful word in the human connotation and even more rare for Vulcans. Do use it sparingly.” he caught Jim's hands in his own, showing Jim the two fingered hold that was called ozh’esta. The Vulcan kiss.   
Jim's emotions flowed through the contact. He seemed stressed and….enamored.No human words fit this feeling quite right. Spock had no clue how to respond. No one had been in love with him, sure he had a few develop feelings for him but nothing this intense. He didn't know someone could love him. Spock was always the peculiar half breed. 

“I know what love is, Spock.” Jim said and he shut his eyes. “And before now I've only ever used it to talk to my mother.” Jim pulled back. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can phrase it differently.” he said and frowned slightly. He got on his toes to press another quick kiss to Spock’s mouth. He pulled back completely, out of arms reach and he swallows thickly. He was trying to restrain himself. If Jim stayed too close to Spock it wasn't going to stop with kisses. 

Even though their physical contact was lost, Spock still felt something in the back of his head. Comforting. He inhaled softly. He could smell lingering amounts of Kirk’s cologne on his shirt. 

“Very well,” Spock said softly, slightly dejected at the loss of contact.   
“I feel strong enough to say I love you, Jim,” he murmured, stepping forward and snaking an arm around Kirk’s lithe body. “I wish to prove it to you,” he breathed into Jim's ear.   
“If you would allow me…” Spock’s heart pumped almost painfully in his side, breath even and pupils wide from anticipation. Once his control was broken down, Spock could do nothing until he was satisfied. 

Jim felt a shiver do down his spine and he let his eyes slip shut, just feeling Spock’s strong arms around his waist. “Shit Spock,” he swore under his breath and pressed their foreheads together. 

Spock smiled, eyes lit up with a dark glow. He pressed a kiss on Jim's mouth, tongue tracing his lips and begging entrance. He slid his fingers under Jim's regulation golds and black undershirt. Spock’s fingers ghost over the tanned skin before setting down on his chest. He pulled both shirts off, breaking the kiss. Spock then sucked wet kisses down Jim's jaw and neck, teeth toying lightly at the skin. His hands slide down to the small of Jim's back before securing themselves on the globes of Jim's ass. The regulation slacks were rough under Spock’s hand, not particularly pleasant but the skin underneath would make up for the unpleasantness. 

Jim practically jerked at each light touch across his bare skin. It felt like hot electricity was playing across his skin. He ran his fingers through Spock’s hair, the only time he'd ever seen it messed up and he let the feather-soft and light hair slide smoothly through his fingers. Jim shivered as his shirt was off and the touch to his butt made him jerk into Spock and then gasp into the other's mouth. 

Spock was satisfied at the gasp Jim made, urging him further. He kissed Jim's nipples, swirling his tongue around them then letting the cool air perk the soft skin. Spock moved to Jim's taught stomach, tonguing a line down to his navel. He was now on his knees, looking up at Jim through his dark lashes.  
“May I?” he asked, voice low from arousal, his breath hot on Jim's bulge. 

Jim didn't trust his voice not to waver and he didn't want to sound completely wrecked as he was. He gave a gentle squeeze on the grip he had on Spock’s hair. “Yes,” he breathed and he bit down on his lip as Spock slowly slid down his zipper. “Bed, more comfortable,” he mumbled and looked over to his bed only a few feet behind them. He didn't want Spock to hurt his knees on the hard deck plating. 

Spock nodded, standing. “That is logical,” he walks Jim to the bed, a single hand on his chest and pushing backwards until Kirk fell onto the bed. 

Spock slid over Jim, one knee propped on the bed on the outermost side of Jim's left leg. He kissed Jim hard on the mouth; almost enough to bruise. Spock traveled down, fingers curling in Jim's trousers and pulling them down and off. Jim was left on the bed in regulation boxers. His own arousal very obvious. 

Spock mouthed Jim’s cock over the fabric, feeling the heat radiating off it.   
He looked up at Jim's flushed face. “Are you very certain?”

Jim squirmed then huffed. “Damnit Spock just do it!” Jim ran a hand through Spock’s hair and tugged on it lightly to show his impatience and annoyance at Spock taking things too slow. He could handle it. 

“Yes sir,” Spock pulled the boxers down to Jim's knees and his cock bounces up.   
He took the rosy head of Jim's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and licked the slit, already salty with precome. Spock lowered his head so Jim's cock went further and hit the back of his throat. He bobbed, hand massaging his balls. Spock was overwhelmed by Jim's pleasure rushing through their contact, his own cock straining against his trouser materiel.   
Spock hummed around Jim, sending vibrations up his body, pulling delicious sounds from Jim's mouth. It encouraged him.

James let out a litany of colourful curses that would make Bones blush. He tightened his grip in Spock’s hair. It was incredible and his vision started to go white around the edges as his climax built. 

Spock licked the underside of Jim's head, slow and painful. He bobbed his head again, sending a mental picture of him fucking James into the bed. Their mental connection was growing with each passing menstruation.   
“Satisfactory, Captain?” he asked slowly, detaching himself from Jim. He had done a substantial amount of study about humans, pleasure, love, hate, morality… Spock read much in the ways of pleasure. 

Jim let go of his grip on Spock’s hair and he sighed, his stomach a knot. “Great...Christ,” he exhaled and squirmed. Jim was uncomfortably hard at this point. “Just...finish. Please,” he whined. 

Spock nodded, downing down to the base of Jim's shaft, humming low and softly. Spock's long fingers pressed into Jim's balls, massaging an orgasm out of him.   
He keeps his mouth over Jim as he comes down his throat. 

It hit Jim like a well-thrown punch to the gut. His vision went white and he gripped Spock's hair tightly before he went limp. He panted heavily and relaxed into his bed. "I love you Spock." He sighed and shit his eyes to just soak in the feeling of Spock's warm weight and tingling that was running down his spine and settling in his stomach and chest.

Spock could feel Jim white out, very satisfied with his performance, half laying on Jim. Spock was still hard, he did not have his release. He looks at Jim. "I love you, also, Jim. " He says softly, fingers brushing Jim's face. "You look so beautiful like this," he murmurs.

Jim smiled sluggishly and ran his hands through Spock's hair. "What about you? I'm afraid I won't be much use for anything other than sloppy make out sessions."

"What about me?" Spock asks, shifting so his stomach was facing Jim while lying on his side. Spock smiles.   
"Sloppy make outs are just fine," he murmurs, twisting to plant a kiss on Jim's lips.

"I mean, maybe you weren't... I just thought." Jim flushed red and he just pointed downward embarrassed. "Never mind." He said and looked away

Spock sensed Jim's unease. "Please, tell me," he says. /oh/ he realized.   
"I will give you a moment to recuperate, then I will have my release." He affirms. "For now, gather your strength. "

Jim nodded and he leaned over to kiss Spock languidly. He pulled back after a moment and he smiled. "I think I'm good now." He was still a little shaky but he was ready for another round.

Spock placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay put. Let me do the moving. " he suggests.   
"You are still exhausted. " Spock rolls back on top of Jim, arms supporting most of his weight. He leans down and gives Jim the most sensual kiss he's ever had.   
"I am about to begin. " he says. "Vulcans are not naturally gentle when it comes to intercourse. Will you be alright?"

Jim grinned and nodded, "Cant say I like to be treated like glass during sex." Jim joked and he ran his hands up Spock's back before tangling his fingers into the half-Vulcan's hair and rigged gently. "I'll tell you to stop if I can't handle it."

Spock nodded. "Very well. "   
He places kisses on Jim's jaw and trailing down. He pauses to grab some lube by his bandstand, slicking himself up. Spock's cock was long, with double ridges, light green but otherwise like a human cock.   
Spock pressed one finger into Jim's entrance while his other hand guided Jim's legs up and folded.   
He inserted another, scissoring them slowly, trying to open him up the manual way. Then a third finger joins his first two. Spock deems Jim to be ready and pulls out his fingers. Slowly, he pushes his cock in, pausing so Jim could adjust. After a few moments, Spock began to move. Slow and careful at first, then fast and hungry. His ridges brushed Jim's prostate with each rapid stroke.   
Spock enjoyed the gasps and moans Jim was making, knowing he was doing things right. He placed one hand on Jim's face, melding with him as they shared their heat.

 

It was all so quick that Jim's brain was practically turned to mush. He could only manage to gasp and swear into Spock's ear, fists tightening in Spock's hair. He pulled Spock flush against him and mashed their mouths together in a heated and sloppy kiss. He could already tell he was going to have bruises on his hips and his back would ache for days but it was so worth it for now.

Spock smiles, biting onto his neck, fingers pressed into his hips.   
"I love you, Jim," he growls into Jim's ear, then kissing his bite mark.   
He kisses back, mouth parted and tongue seeking entrance as he pummeled Jim into the brink of a second orgasm. 

Jim opened up pliantly and he moaned as he came again, his stomach spasming almost painfully as he clung onto Spock, nails digging just slightly into the half-Vulcan's arms. He gasped out Spock's name into their heated kiss and ran his nails lightly up Spock's arms before taking a fistful of his hair and tugging

Spock came only moments after, moaning into Jim's ear. He could feel Jim's fingers digging little half moons into his arms. He moved his hands to Jim's sides, pressing lines with his fingers. He pulled out, resting on Jim.   
"I love you, t'hy'la." He says into Jim's hair

Jim's legs ached already and there were red marks forming where Spock's hands had been. He painted out tiredly and he sighed against Spock. "I love you too Spock." He kissed along Spock's throat and shoulder.

Spock sighed. "Am I crushing you?" He asks, noting his shortness of breath. He rolls of Jim and lays next to him.   
He smiles, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head against Jim's shoulder. During their intimate time, Jim had grown back to his original size.   
"Jim, you're back to your proper size. "

Jim laughed and he ran a hand through his hair. "Huh..." He said and he ruffled his own hair. "I'm back." He said breathlessly and the ache was starting to get to him. He went to move and hissed in discomfort.

Spock looks worriedly at Jim. "Are you alright?" He asks, sitting up.   
"Lights twenty percent. " He looks over him.   
"What happened? Did I injure you?"

"Nothing broken and nothing I can't handle." Jim waved him off as he sat up. "I'm fine." He said and he ran a hand through his hair before he moved to swing his feet over the bed. "We should report back to the bridge." He said and rubbed his back

"I will escort you to medical bay first. /a captain must be in full working condition before returning to the bridge and guiding his crew/." Spock quotes from a Starfleet regulation book.   
Spock gets off the bed, retrieving his clothes and putting them on. "Then we will return to the bridge."

"And how will bones fix me just being stiff from sex?" Jim shook his head and started pulling his clothes on. "It's fine Spock, I'm fine." He kissed his cheek. "Trust me on this one,"

Spock looked worryingly at Jim. "Very well," he says, patting his hair down. "I'm still certain Doctor McCoy could give you a hypo for stiffness. "   
Spock takes Jim's jaw, kissing him on the mouth.   
"I believe it is best that we arrive at different time. I am ready now, so I will leave. If it gets worse, you must go to McCoy. "

"I will." Jim nodded and accepted the kiss. Go on and get out of here." He said and swat Spock on the butt. He started pulling all the rest of his clothes on as Spock left.

Spock jumped as Jim smacked his ass. "Uh-" he starts. He straighten his shirt. "I am leaving. "   
Spock half smiles as he walks to the bridge, schooling his face as he entered.   
"Ensign, what is our location?" Spock asks the ensign at the impulse control. 

"We're on our course to Starbase 47 as set by the Captain, the appropriately aged Captain that is." The ensign reported. Uhura got up from her station and made her way over.  
"How is the Captain?" She asked and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Spock nods to the ensign. "Thank you. " he sits on the edge of his chair at his station. "I believe the captain is well. I have not seen him for a while. " Spock says, glancing at Uhura.

Jim strode onto the bridge and Uhura actually smiled to see him back to his proper age. "Captain." She nodded before moving to her own station and sending Spock a look.  
"Lieutenant." He grinned back before settling in the Captain's chair with a slight wince. 

Spock noticed the wince and he also internally winced. Hopefully Jim's sex limp would go away soon.   
"Lieutenant," He says, distracting Uhura from Jim's discomfort.   
"Have you received any commands from Star Fleet?" He asks. 

"Not as of yet no." Uhura said and checked through the communication's log. "We're hoping to hear from them soon." She said and shrugged.  
Jim nodded. "For now just port at the Starbase and have beta and delta crews go on the first rotation of shore leave."

Spock nods. "Thank you lieutenant. " he says, tapping at his station. "Class B planet, roughly 100,000 km in diameter. Flora and fauna are present. Atmosphere is breathable....70° Fahrenheit. This is an acceptable planet for shore leave. " he lists off readings.   
"Captain, will you be taking shore leave?" He asks. 

"I think after my absence I should stay." He said and looked around at the tired faces of his officers, it had to be difficult to run this ship without not only him but Spock. "I'm sure Yeoman Rand has paperwork for me." He rolled his eyes and she rolled her eyes right back at him.

Spock looks up to Jim. "That is a logical course of action. I will also remain on the bridge."   
Spock turns to the ensign at navigation. "Are we close enough to the surface for pods or the transporter?"   
"Captain, you should make an announcement telling shifts alpha and beta to prepare for shore leave. "   
Spock glances at Jim, his heart fluttering in his side. He looked good in power.

Jim nodded and sent out the message. "Alpha and Beta shifts are the first round for shore leave, prepare for beaming down onto the Strbase. Kirk out." He said and shut off the intercom. He sighed and stared out the observation window.

Spock stands and walks over to Jim, standing a safe distance apart. "Are you alright, captain? I noticed a substantial limp and discomfort from our intercourse..." Spock pauses, looking over at Jim. The stars reflected in his eyes, illuminating them a brilliant blue. 

"I'm a little stiff but other than that I'm good." Jim smiled and shrugged. "It'll pass without a hypo." He said and stretched his back. "It's good to feel it every now and then."

Spock smiles slightly at Jim. "I can get you a hypo if you wish....maybe we should grab more if we wish to-hum- increase that discomfort later?" Spock hums to himself, imagining Jim dominating him, pressing him into the bed....maybe Jim just like to be submissive? He was alright with that.

Jim nodded. "If it gets too bad I'll let you know." He nodded and he smiled at Spock. "Promise." 

Spock tilted his head. "Very well. " he inhaled slowly. "Are you going to spend your entire break doing paper work?" He asks, looking back at the stars.

"Hopefully not," Jim smirked and he leaned toward Spock slightly. "I may have to take my break in my quarters."

Spock smiles slightly. "Shall I accompany you, captain?" He says, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I have a few thoughts of what could relax you. "

"I feel like that won't be relaxing at all," Jim smirked and sent Spock a wink.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Once we are done, you will be exhausted and you will sleep well. " he says, looping an arm around Jim's waist. "But before, it will be very...exhilarating. "

Jim nodded, "I bet it will be." He said and he chewed his lip. "I have to get the paperwork done first though,"

Spock sighed. "Choosing paper work over fun? How unlike yourself. " he chides, leaving the window and going to the lift. "I will be meditating in my quarters, please com me when you are done. " he says, the lift doors closing.

Jim locked his lips but he resisted as he turned to the yeoman to get his stack of paperwork. He whined before starting in on it.

Spock gets dressed into his mediation robes, a dark burgundy and black with gold script. He sits on his mat, lighting some incense and a candle. Spock could feel Jim through their bond, he could feel his boredom.   
/Jim?/ he tries to speak through their connection.

Jim jumped as he swore he'd heard Spock's voice, but he was alone. He cleared his throat nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

/Jim, it's alright. I am speaking to you through our mental bond/ Spock says, mind focused solely on Jim. Incense traveled into his nose and lungs, calming him. He sent calm vibes to Jim.

Jim smiled and sighed in relief. "Okay," he murmured aloud. "That's kinda cool."

/just think your reply, Jim. I will hear it. / Spock opens his eyes and could see what Jim was doing. Paperwork littered his desk, empty cups of coffee and a half eaten apple perched on a stack of books. Books in themselves were rare. Spock frowned. This was new.

Jim robbed as his eyes and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He only needed them for reading so he only wore them for paperwork. /this is kinda cool/

Spock read Jim's paperwork, musing over the answers.   
/the date of the last encounter was 2021 19.9 not 2021 15.5/ Spock says, internally laughing.   
/ this is very.......cool. /

/Stop correcting my reports/ Jim huffed in his head and he ran his fingers through his hair to get it away from his eyes.

Spock smiled. /I am just helping/ he chirps. He then leaves Jim's eyesight, looking out into his own room again. Spock closes his eyes, humming a Vulcan song, trying to lull himself into meditation. He manages to meditate properly.

Spock wasn't as present in his mind but he could still hear the lullaby in the back of his head. The music was foreign, otherworldly. This must have been Vulcan. He could almost smell a spice, but he couldn’t figure out where that was from. 

Spock stood after forty six minutes and thirty seconds. His meditation robes rustling slightly. He went to his com.   
"Spock to Captain Kirk. Captain, are you finished with the paperwork you were working on? If so, I'd like you to come to my quarters, we have something to discuss. " Spock releases the button, awaiting a reply.

Jim leaned over and he smiled faintly at the com. "I'll be down in a moment." He signed off on the reports and gave them over to Rand. He smiled at her and handed over the conn to his next in line on delta shift.

Spock's heart fluttered. He was...excited. He debated dressing out of his mediation robe but paused. He would let Jim decide. Spock would let Jim decide everything once he entered Spock's room. He sat on his bed, fingers tapping out the tune he was humming earlier. The door chimed.   
"Hello, Captain," Spock says, eyes fixed on Kirk. "Do come in. "

Jim blinked as he took in the sight of Spock in full Vulcan garb. It was... Stunning. He smiled and he settled next to Spock. "Hey, what'd you wanna talk about?" He raised an eyebrow.

Spock raised his eyebrow as he watched Kirk's eyes drag over him. "This is my meditation robe," he clarifies. "It is common wear on Vulcan.....do you wish me to change? And I believe you already know what I wish to /talk/ about. " Spock says, voice steady.

"I like it," Jim smiled and ran his fingers over the intricately woven ad embroidered material. "It's so light." He smiled in fascination and slipped his fingers under it just as fascinated with what was underneath the robe.

"The temperature on Vulcan is much greater than Earth, we had to design our clothing to keep our bodies from over heating," Spock murmurs, Jim's fingers barely brushing his skin, but it still sent shocks up his body.   
"The embroidery is in an old Vulcan dialect, writing out a meditative song. " He buffs, blush creeping up his neck and on his ears.

"It's beautiful," him said and traced the embroidery with the tips of his fingers. "It's such fine work, steady hands must have stitched this."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Its intent was not beauty but sincerity. My mother made my robes, as most mothers make their children's clothing. " He clarifies, looking down at Jim as he studies his robe.

"Well she did a wonderful job at both." Jim looked up and tugged on it. "Now, with all due respect thigh, I'm slightly more interested in what's underneath at the moment."

"Both? Captain?" Then he realized. Him and the robe. For once we was caught wordless. "Erm...do you wish me to disrobe?" He manages. His fingers tug at the robe, feeling the fabric and soothing his hyperactive nerves.

"I'm sure I can manage it." J said with a grin and went about pulling the robe off of Spock's shoulders gently.

Spock huffs as Jim's fingers trail down his shoulders, dropping his robe. He only wore regulation pants underneath, not even trousers. Spock remains still, even though goosebumps climb all over his arms and chest, hardening his nipples.   
"Jim," he wheezes.

"Just trust me." Jim said and then smiled. "Close your eyes." He dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "Only if you trust me to take care of you, and it's okay if you don't."

"I trust you. " Spock said. "With everything... my life. " Spock closes his eyes, skin tingling and hearing heightened. He could hear his heart and Jim's breath, heavy and deep.   
"Don't be afraid to hurt me," he says quietly.

"I'm not." Jim said and the went quiet. He leaned in to press feather light and fleeting kisses, nothing more than warm presses of his closed mouth, along Spock's shoulders and neck. He smiled and put a pause between rah one before slowly allowing his hands to roam the Vulcan's chest.

Spock shivered at the contact, wanting to touch Jim back, but he refrained.   
"Do you have a blindfold? I am having difficulty keeping my eyes closed," mumbles Spock, leaning forward slightly, begging for Jim's warmth.

Jim hummed and looked around and grabbed a cloth from the end table of Spock's bed, the tie for his meditation robe, and tied it around his eyes. "Good?" He asked and paused to make sure Spock was still comfortable

Spock nodded. "This is satisfactory. " He says, shoulders rotating minutely in anticipation. He wondered what Jim had been brewing up while he did paperwork. Spock could only imagine the extent of his likes.   
"I am ready," he states.

Jim continued his ministrations with the luck kisses but he started pressing them between Spock's shoulder blades and down his stomach.

Spock stilled his body as it swayed to find more contact.   
"You're.....a bit of.....a.../tease/," huffs Spock, using a human phrase.   
"Just get on with it," he mumbles.

"I'm going slow... To make it good," he said and kissed across Spock's shoulders. "Just trust me Spock, I know what I'm doing."

Spock nodded. "Alright," he said, fingers curling as lips met his skin. Spock's eyes flutter under the robe tie, searching for something to see.   
"I'm certain I will enjoy it," mumbles Spock. "But be careful.....this will be my first time. As was earlier day.”

Jim hummed. "I know." He said and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist from behind before he started running his fingers over Spock's chest, memorizing every divet and sharp edge. 

Spock smiles as Jim's fingers traced his chest, slow, making sure they knew every nook and dimple of his body.   
He sighed happily.

Jim skimmed his fingers over Spock's waistband lightly and grinned proudly at the light green flush coloring Spock's ears and neck. 

Spock could sense Jim's amusement at heat rose in Spock's face.   
"Am I allowed to touch you, Jim?" Spock asks, fingers itching to return soft touches.

Jim nodded. "Yeah." He said and slipped to be in front of Spock so he could reach Jim easier.

Spock reached out his arms, abruptly meeting Jim's chest. Spock's fingers were warm and inviting. He runs his fingers down Jim's chest and feeling the divots of his stomach and hips. Spock hummed happily.

Jim finally leaned in for a proper kiss and he ran his fingers into Spock's hair, gripping it lightly so as to tug but not cause the half-Vulcan pain. 

Spock deepened the kiss, resting his hands on Jim's waist, tugging him in closer.   
"I am not fragile, Jim, do not fear hurting me." He mumbles, pulling away from the kiss momentarily then kissing Jim again. His lips were supple and soft, very inviting. Spock could feel his blood pooling at the base of his spine, the sensation of his fingertips on skin enough to get him aroused. The fingers were the most sensitive of the entire Vulcan physiology.

Jim hummed against his mouth before pulling away the catch his breath. "I know Spock, still wanna make sure I don't." He said and traced his fingers over Spock's face before he moved to tug the blindfold. "Close your eyes so they'll adjust. Computer dim lights to 55%." He said and the lights dimmed slowly as he unknotted the blindfold.

Spock kept his eyes closed a moment longer, then opening them a little later.   
He shivered happily remembering the vibrations on his mouth.   
"I have three times the muscle mass. It would require more force than you are able to exert. "  
Spock paused, looking into Jim's eyes. "What do you wish me to do?" He asks, submitting mentally. 

Jim hummed, "Just be you. This is for you Spock." Jim said and tossed the blindfold away.

"Alright," Spock smiles. Jim was making him emotional and he didn't mind. He leaned forward, kissing Jim softly, his hand on Jim wrist, feeling his heartbeat quicken.   
"I will do what you please."

"I don't wanna be able to walk straight for a week." Jim said bluntly. He grinned and backed off to strip his own shirt off. 

Spock completely hardens at Jim's words. "I can make that happen," Spock says, helping Jim get undressed.   
His pupils blew wide with lust and hunger.   
"Tell me if you are in pain," he growled into Jim's neck, nipping slightly.

Jim grinned and he leaned into Spock easily. "I will." He breathed and he grabbed a fistful of Spock's dark hair. 

Spock huffed warm air onto Jim, his hands traveling up Jim's arms then to his shoulders.   
He kisses Jim's jaw, hands jumping down to Jim's pants, pulling at the waist band. He snuck his fingers along the V of his hips, pulling down the pants.   
"You are very intoxicating, Jim," he says, voice thick with want.

"That was the plan." Jim laughed breathily and he leaned into Spock's hands. "So are you. Can't get enough." He backed toward the bed.

Spock hummed, reaching around Jim to lift him up by his ass. He captured Jim's mouth with his, opening his mouth and tongue prodding Jim's lips. Spock wrapped Jim's legs around his waist, dropping him on the bed with a whumph.. 

Jim bounced slightly into Spock's chest and he pulled Spock in closer with his thighs. He opened his mouth pliantly, letting out a small moan

Spock's heart quickened as he heard Jim moan, his hands firm on Jim's waist.   
"You are exquisite," he whispers, biting on Jim's neck, enough to leave a mark but not bleed.   
He pauses. "Do you give me consent?" He asks.

Jim nodded and managed to get his voice to work. "Yes," he moaned out with a smile.

Spock growled like an animal, nipping at Jim's lip. "Good," he says huskily, pulling Jim's pants off completely. Jim's hard on sprung out, inviting Spock. He slithered down Jim, taking him fully in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks.

Jim let out a gasp and he arched into Spock's mouth helplessly. "Damn Spock." He muttered and he gripped Spock's hair tightly.

He looks up through his lashes, tongue tracing the underside of Jim's cock, flicking up and down the slit. He devoured him again, far enough his nose touched Jim's curly light brown pubes. He hummed low in his throat, closing his eyes. He was trying to decide what should happen next....should he ride Jim? Should he turn Jim over and do him like that? The choices were endless.   
Spock detached himself from Jim, not wanting him to come yet. 

Jim had been so tense and he finally relaxed with a sigh. He smiled down at Spock and tugged the other up for a kiss. It was sweet and chaste but his hands ran over Spock's chest.

Spock smiles into the kiss, noting Jim relax under him.   
"What would you prefer happen next?" He asks, hands secure on Jim's waist, the pads of his fingers created circular imprints.

Jim hummed in thought. "I dunno. You've never had me take you, you wanna do that?" Jim asked with a shy sort of smile. He was used to talking during sex but not about the mechanics.

Spock paused. Yes. This is what he wanted to experience.   
"That would be agreeable," he says huskily. "Do not be embarrassed. " he noted Jim's discomfort. He kissed Jim lightly on the nose.

"I'm used to more action and less talking you know?" Jim shrugged. "I'm fine."

Spock nodded, hands secure on Jim's shoulders he kissed his chest. He grinds his crotch onto Jim, trying to get him fired up again.   
Spock waited to see if Jim would take control.

Jim made a noise in the back of his throat. "F-" but he cut himself off to flip their position. "Tell me what you want," he said before pressing his face into Spock's neck to roughly mark him up, green welts popping up wherever Jim's teeth traveled. 

Spock groans as Jim's teeth bite into his neck.   
"I- I want you to take me. P-please. " he manages, head rolled back.   
"I want you to make me entirely yours." he says.

Jim grinned into Spock's neck. "I will," Jim said and pulled back working Spock's pants off. "But I'll take my own time about it." He grinned and worked his hands over Spock's lower abdomen and legs, skirting his groin and teasing him gently as he nibbled the other's neck and kissed down his chest.

Spock moaned quietly, helping pull off his pants.   
"Teasing," he huffed ,"is illogical." He rests his hands on the bed but landing on the back of Jim's head. His hair was coarse but strangely soft.   
His toes curled along with his fingers.

Jim hummed and gave Spock's groin a firm press. "But it's fun." He said and pulled back to inspect the love bite he'd just put on Spock's collarbone.

Spock lifted his hips, begging more contact.   
"Humans and their fun," he hisses, hands sliding down to Jim's shoulders, massaging lightly.   
"Hardly..logical. "

"That's humans for you." Jim said and he moved to reach into his nightstand and get the lube from his drawer.

Spock's cock twitched in interest as Jim grabbed the lube then stood by the bed. Spock looked up at him, heart fluttering as the animal nature in Jim started to kick in.   
"You have my consent," Spock says, pushing himself up to sit.

"Good." Jim said and he flipped the cap open as he pressed a firm kiss to Spock's lips harshly. He prepped Spock easily and when the other was ready he slid his fingers out and lined his hips up with Spock's entrance.

Spock murmured in Vulcan, eyes half lidded.   
His breath caught, hands unsure where to go. They land on either side of Jim's face, pulling him into a kiss, his mental barrier fading completely. This was something completely new.

Jim made as noise as he was pulled into Spock's mind. It was almost like being pulled underwater by a current that was dragging you down. He pushed into Spock and it was almost like he could feel it himself.

Spock gasped, feeling Jim inside him. It was new but very great. He bites the inside of his cheek.   
"Move," he hisses at Jim.  
His mind latched on to Jim, pumping calm and loving vibes through their connection.  
It was like a blanket of emotion had been draped over him and it clouded his mind as he gave in to Spock's mind and desire for him to move, Vulcans were much less delicate than humans so he didn't have to worry too much about hurting Spock as he thrust into him

Spock moaned louder as he and Jim shared minds and body. Jim's cock brushed Spock's prostate, sending shivers up through his body.   
His head rolled back but he directed it up to look Jim in the eyes. Spock' cock bounced against his stomach with each thrust.

Jim kept his eyes shut as the feelings were overwhelming his senses without any other sensory stimulation. He kept his breathing from getting too ragged and he grabbed Spock's hip with one hand and the headboard with the other to angle his hard thrusts just right.

Spock exhaled sharply, finger nails carving half moons into his palms.   
He closed his, all his senses flooding. His vision brightened, nearly climaxing untouched. He clenched the ring of muscle surrounding Jim's cock, squeezing a climax out of Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completed. Thanks for reading.
> 
> About 9,816 out of 75,000 words. I'll update when I can.


End file.
